Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Recently, a function of taking/making a photo/video and a function of correcting the photo/video are improved in a mobile terminal. However, it is actually difficult to provide various images due to the limitations put on a camera included in the mobile terminal. For instance, unlike a DSLR camera, the camera included in the mobile terminal is unable to change a focal position of an image or provide an out-of-focus function.